


No Space Between

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [67]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: What if Mal never got into the limo heading back to Auradon in D2? What if Mal had stayed on the Isle? What would've happened to Evie? Let's just say that Evie may have made promises about spaces between, but she had no intention of keeping them. Bal, Core Four family feels, small, tiny, and barely miniscule hints of Bevie, and tons of Mal and Evie best friend angst and fluff.
Relationships: Ben & Evie (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Jay (Disney), Evie & Mal (Disney), Jay & Carlos De Vil, Jay & Mal (Disney), Mal & Carlos de Vil
Series: Descendants Fanfiction [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532
Kudos: 20





	1. Evie

It had been one week. One week since Evie had been forced to leave behind the most important person in her life in the hole that they were in at the very beginning of it all.

Her heart ached, and it was like a piece of Evie’s entire being was missing. Every time Evie looked over at that empty side of the room--- that side of the room that belonged to _her_ \--- Evie felt like falling into hysterical sobbing from which she could never emerge.

It seemed like since Mal refused to come back, everything and everyone had went into insane disarray.

Doug had burst in on her the earlier part of this torturous week with accusations on his tongue of how she had cheated on him with Happy’s son and how she had gone on something as ridiculous as a camping trip without him. Evie was in no mood to tolerate his ridiculous neediness, and she very coldly and calculatedly told him to get out of her office and not to dare show his face around her again unless he wanted her to get Jay to take care of things.

It was just as well. She had never wanted him anyway. Especially not when her sister, her best friend, and her everything was gone. In fact, Evie didn’t even have the patience to remotely tolerate him since Mal was not there.

Ben was a mess, and Evie felt her heart ache for him. But she didn’t allow herself to get too close because she knew that, despite Mal’s open declaration that she simply could not be around him anymore, he still belonged to Mal. She could never betray her sister who was purely her heart.

Jay was extremely closed-off and hadn’t actually had a full-on conversation with either Carlos or Evie during the whole week. It had just been short small talk here and there before heading off to go to the gym once again. Evie was beginning to think that he was going to look like some kind of miniature Hulk by the time that he was through.

Carlos had been a terrible wreck, and he had been even more nervous about Jane and that entire situation. It was a true shame, too, because they were an adorable couple and quite obviously liked one another. But it seemed that one of his three siblings being gone had really damaged what confidence and bravery he had.

With all of this craziness going on around her, the only thing that was keeping Evie from completely losing her mind was the promise of what was going to happen if she could finish the wardrobe that she was currently working on so intently. Recently, she had put her business on an indefinite hold so she could dedicate her time and work to a new project. It was a bit of a selfish project, but nevertheless, it would help heal her aching heart and maybe even Mal’s, too, if she was missing Evie as much as Evie was missing Mal.

After all, Evie was not going to let her Mal, her sister, her best friend, and her everything stay on the Isle of the Lost alone. No matter what promises had been made about spaces between.

But tonight was the night. She was going to take her backpack chock full to the brim with clothing and sneak out of Auradon, taking a limo with her. She had already planned that she was going to open the barrier, waste no time in shutting it, and then proceed to stuff the remote deep in her zippable pockets. That way, she wouldn’t require anyone to drive her and she could just disappear. Plus, she’d have a way to get back on the odd chance that Mal would want to return.

Evie gathered her things, stuffing the already overstuffed backpack with all kinds of makeup and just things that were important to the girl. Like that picture of her, Mal, Jay, and Carlos together.

She paused to stroke its frame, and gaze at it carefully. It was a scene that she would likely not have the privilege to witness again for a long time. But it was for the best. They all belonged together, but Evie always belonged with Mal, and she didn’t want the boys to feel obligated to come with her.

Evie shook herself from the thick, overwhelming emotions overcoming her, and she stuffed the picture in the backpack, trying to hide it amongst the vast amounts of clothing. Evie sighed as she tried to zip the bag to the best of her abilities.

It finally shut after multiple yanks, and Evie nodded resolutely as she headed for the dorm door. Just before she exited, she paused in the doorway to look at the room for one last time.

It was beautiful. Quite possibly more beautiful than it was when she had seen it for the first time, because now it had touches of its two previous residents intricately mixed with it. Signatures of purple and blue painted all about the room with definitive trademarks of Mal and Evie were laced throughout every piece of furniture and every item.

Evie felt a bit of sadness overcome her at the sight, but she quickly steeled herself and pushed those tears away. It was all worth nothing without Mal there to share it with her.

Evie hurried down the hallways, only slowing down to look a bit more casual if she thought that she saw a student hurrying by in an attempt to get to their room before curfew.

The bluenette slipped through several doorways, making her way around the school, until she finally got outside to the limo that she knew was nearby the school. It was the one specifically used for Ben who was still attending school to commute in, which made her feel even worse about stealing it. But she had no choice. She had to get to Mal, and absolutely nothing was going to stop her.

Except maybe the body that she had just slammed into as she ran through the doorway that would lead her directly to the limo.

Evie placed her hands on the person’s chest, pushing backward as she collected herself, an apology and possibly even an excuse on her tongue, but her thought process altogether stopped as she realized that it had been Ben she ran into. She swallowed hard as she realized that Carlos and Jay were standing nearby, their arms crossed over their chests as they looked at her questioningly.

Evie looked at them all blankly for a long moment before mustering a sweet smile that was unfortunately conveying more nervous energy than any other emotion.

“Hey, guys! What are you up to tonight?” Evie questioned effortlessly, trying not to seem as if she were about to steal a limo. The boys just shared a glance, and Ben gazed at her in concern. Evie took a step back, physically distancing herself from the young king.

“We were just about to ask you the same thing,” Carlos pointed out, and the three boys just looked at her expectantly. Evie swallowed slightly and tried her best to show only confidence.

“Oh… I’m just going to the, uh… Waffle Hut,” Evie informed them easily, showcasing all of those pearly whites in a manner that was more guilty than casual.

“Ah, okay. But why are you dressed in Isle clothes?” Jay asked with a knowing expression, and Evie scanned her mind quickly for a good response despite the fact that she knew there were no options.

“Because I was missing M, so I thought I’d dress up in my Isle clothes to remind me of her and our dearly departed birthplace,” Evie responded, and she almost winced as she realized that it didn’t sound nearly as great as it had in her mind.

The boys just narrowed their eyes at her, and she knew that she had been officially caught. There was no way that she was going to get out of this without telling them the truth. And it was a true shame because she certainly didn’t want them to feel as if they had to go with her.

“Are you going back to the Isle, Evie?” Ben questioned, and Evie looked to the boy with a slight sigh, staring at him for a long time. However, after a moment, she finally offered him just the barest of nods.

“Yes, Ben. I am,” she admitted, and they all looked much more determined than they had before as they started to shift about, getting ready to head out.

“Alright, give us a sec. We’ll go get our clothes, and---”

“No,” Evie immediately interrupted, keeping them from continuing, and all three of them froze to listen to her words. Evie’s eyes softened a bit as she gazed at them, and she made sure her voice came out a bit gentler with her next words. “No. You can’t come with me, guys.”

“Sure, we can. You’re going to get her from the Isle, right? So, we’re coming with you,” Jay resolvedly told her, looking to Carlos as the shorter boy quickly agreed with him. Evie shook her head, gazing at them all regretfully.

“Guys, I’m not going to get her,” Evie expressed, and they all once again paused to heed and understand her words.

“What do you mean?” Ben asked, staring at her, those green-brown eyes shining with something terribly pained. She knew that he knew what she was truly doing. Jay and Carlos had known Evie for longer, but sometimes Ben truly was a kindred spirit to Evie and too much like her for her own good.

“I’m going over there to the Isle… to stay with her,” Evie expressed, and her two brothers shared a pained glance. For his part, Ben just looked resigned as he sighed deeply, the beginnings of tears in his eyes as he tried to keep them at bay.

“We’ll go with you anyway,” Jay volunteered, and Carlos nodded, backing the former thief in his verdict. Evie held up a hand, shaking her head as she held back her own tears.

“No. No, you two can’t come with me,” Evie firmly said, the words almost physically painful to tell them. Evie swallowed hard as she allowed the barest of smiles onto her face. “I love you two. And you have the beginnings of such a beautiful life here. You’re happy, despite your feelings as of late. Going to the Isle’s _not_ going to make you happy.”

“It’s not going to make you happy either, Eves,” Carlos pointed out, and Evie just gazed at him sadly.

“No, but staying here any longer is pure torture for me. I love Mal so much, and I really think that she’s just as unhappy as me right now,” Evie explained to the group carefully, knowing that they wouldn’t understand as fully as she hoped.

“So, you should get her,” Jay told her, and Evie just sighed.

“You know I can’t make Mal do anything she doesn’t want to do.”

“But you just said she’s unhappy?” Carlos questioned in confusion.

“She is. She’s unhappy altogether, and me coming to her will make her happy enough to distract her from that entire unhappiness. But not for long enough that she’ll never come back. I’m basically going to just have to wait her out,” Evie expressed simply, shrugging slightly as she felt a fond smile curling at the edge of her lips. Mal always was terribly stubborn.

“Just how long are we talking here?” Jay asked, raising a pointed finger at the bluenette.

“Yeah, you sound like you’re going to be gone for a… a really long time,” Carlos chuckled a bit, and Evie just looked at him, communicating her meaning wordlessly. Carlos suddenly lost all semblances of even a slight smile as he stepped back a bit, bumping into Jay’s shoulder. Jay held up a hand, keeping the boy from stepping too far back.

“I’ll take as long as it takes for Mal to decide that she’s ready to come back,” Evie told them all solemnly, and Ben shook his head carefully, swallowing as he drew his lips into a thin line.

“I thought you might do something like this. That’s why I called Jay and Carlos out here,” Ben explained with a wet laugh, and Evie couldn’t help but smile a bit at the sweet boy, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle in holding back his urge to cry. Evie reached out, squeezing his arm quickly in an attempt to make him feel a bit better.

She then looked at her brothers sadly, waiting to see what they would say. Jay stood there working his jaw for a long time, and Carlos was looking down at his shoes in a manner that resembled a kicked puppy.

However, once a few beats had passed, Carlos shifted his gaze to Evie with a slight smile.

“I get it. I do. And I hope you come back with her soon,” Carlos expressed, and Evie felt her heart partially heal as she then looked at her older brother, hoping for his response.

And after what felt like an eternity, Jay at long last looked back up at her.

“You didn’t forget your lip gloss, did you?” Jay questioned finally, trying to joke but most of its effect disappearing as a result of his forlorn expression. Evie laughed, maybe a few sobs escaping from her as well as she came over to hug the two boys with all that she had.

She wrapped her left arm around the back of Jay’s neck and her right arm around the back of Carlos’s as she pulled them both near. They both reciprocated her embrace just as tightly as she had wrapped them in it, clutching at her as if she were their lifeline.

“We love you, Eves,” Carlos expressed, and Evie nodded quickly, trying to pull herself together so she could actually leave on schedule before the security guard came around this way on his route that she had spent all week memorizing.

“I love you guys, too. So, so much,” Evie whispered in return, feeling a few tears escape her against her will as she sniffled hard.

She stood there hugging them both for a long time, the three just rocking in their embrace as they held each other tightly.

After a great amount of time had passed, Evie finally very gradually and slowly released them from her hold. Evie raised her hands to cradle their cheeks and touched both of their foreheads with her own in turn before stepping back, letting her hands slip from them.

The boys just gazed at her sadly as they watched their sister head over to Ben.

She hugged the boy for a few moments, not nearly as long as she had the two boys, and she looked him in the eyes somewhat sadly. Ben had already lost a bit in his battle with tears, and she felt a deep pang of sadness for the boy.

“Bring her back?” Ben asked somewhat brokenly, and Evie nodded, giving his face a onceover that could only be described as purely motherly before she returned her gaze to his own.

“As soon as she’ll let me,” Evie responded softly, a slight smile coming onto her face, and Ben nodded to her once, stepping back from her as he allowed her room to get to the limo.

Carlos wasted no time in opening the front door of the limo, and Evie whispered her thanks as she started to get into the car. She was just about to pull it closed when Jay grabbed her arm quickly. She locked eyes with him, and he chewed the inside of his cheek.

“Be safe. Okay?” Jay advised, and Evie nodded an affirmation. He smiled somewhat grimly before shutting the limo door.

Evie reached for the keys, cranking the vehicle, and she looked out the tinted window at the three boys. They were all just standing there together, watching her get ready to leave. Evie looked at them sadly and slowly put the vehicle into gear, driving it out of the castle.

She didn’t look back. She couldn’t. She knew if she looked back, she’d be too tempted to return and cry all over the three, clinging to them and refusing to let go.

So, Evie took a deep breath, her gloved hands clutching at the steering wheel as she gazed ahead with determination, her thoughts centered on her purple-haired best friend.

“I’m on my way, M.”


	2. Mal

Mal sighed deeply, sitting up from her position lying down on Evie’s bed at the secret lair, and rubbing at her bloodshot eyes as she looked at the doorway for what seemed like the millionth time.

All that night, Mal hadn’t been able to rest easily. For some reason, she had been experiencing the oddest of feelings that night and she kept thinking that someone was going to show up in the hideout.

This week hadn’t been at all the relaxing vacation that she had hoped. Instead, ever since that Evie and the rest had left, Mal had been perfectly miserable. She didn’t want to go back to Auradon, of course. She couldn’t. But there was something or _someone_ that she desperately wanted from Auradon.

Mal ran her hand across the bed, fingering the worn patches where Evie had used the edging of the bed as a pincushion one too many times. She felt a horrible ache as she raked her eyes up the bed where she gazed at the deep blue blanket.

Mal shook her head, standing up from the bed as she made the decision to physically leave the object that was bringing her so much grief. She had originally been laying on her own bed, but by the end of the first night, she had ended up in Evie’s.

This loneliness was killing her. She missed the boys and she missed Evie. She hated what she had done to Ben, but there was no other way. They needed a break, and she could see that now. She needed to get these things straight in her mind and she needed to have a chance to evaluate her life as of now.

But she didn’t want a break from Evie and the boys. Honestly, at this point, she’d take any of her beloved three, but she really, really wanted Evie.

Evie always knew what to say. She always could make Mal smile and she could always make Mal feel better in the worst of times. Mal knew that she didn’t want to stay on the Isle forever, but she at least wanted to stay long enough to have time to think about what had happened and figure out if she was truly ready to be with Ben any longer.

Mal came into the room where she had been working on her most recent masterpiece. She had been painting a mural recently of Evie, and she was trying to make it look just like Evie. Just as perfect, flawless, and wholeheartedly loving as the real Evie.

Mal looked behind her quickly, noticing that the feeling had successfully came back to her once again. It was frustrating because the feeling was tied in with a dash of hope and excited anticipation. Mal growled underneath her breath as she felt that hope fly out the window as she didn’t see anything.

She didn’t know what she was even hoping for. But truthfully, deep down, she did. She knew she was hoping that by some miracle, someone was coming back so she wouldn’t be completely alone.

“Get it together, Mal. That’s not happening, and you know it,” Mal muttered, chastising herself for being so silly as to hope for something like that.

Mal reached back, grabbing her paint can. She guessed that she couldn’t go to sleep with this feeling, so she’d stay awake and do something useful with her mind. Maybe she’d even get tired enough to go to sleep.

Mal shook the can vigorously, prepping it for spraying as she paced slowly and looked up at her artwork.

She had so far finished Evie’s hair and some of her outfit. Ironically, the outfit was the precise one that she had last seen Evie wear in Auradon. She wanted to cement Evie in her mind at her happiest. Not as the Isle girl that she had seen Evie pretend to be several days ago, but as the Auradon girl that Mal knew that Evie was.

Mal finally finished shaking the can, and she sprayed experimentally on the clear part of a wall nearby. After a moment, she nodded in satisfaction, seeing that it was ready to spray.

Mal turned to the painting that she had started and took up a piece of cardboard, readying herself to do the more complicated parts of Evie’s head.

At this moment, Mal wanted Evie more than anything. She wanted to hear Evie’s voice as she blabbered on about her makeup or her outfits she had been working on as of late or even Evie’s ongoing drama and desire to break up with Doug.

Mal wanted Evie to be there with her. She wanted to feel Evie in her arms, and she wanted to hug her sister with everything she had, telling her how much she loved her and appreciated her and never wanted Evie to leave her again.

Quite plain and simple, Mal just wanted Evie.

Then, as if it were some sort of dream that she was blessed enough to experience, a voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

“What are you doing up so late?” that motherly tone questioned, and Mal froze as she took the sound in. It was something that Mal wasn’t sure she would ever hear again.

Ever so slowly, she turned to face the person behind her.

Evie was standing there, a concerned expression on her face as she tilted her head slightly in that way that always indicated her care and desire to focus her full attention on the person she was talking to. She was dressed in leather and spikes, but those warm brown eyes were just as soft as ever as she gazed at Mal.

Mal looked at her for a long moment, stepping down from her place in front of the wall and stepping a bit closer to Evie. Evie kept her eyes locked with Mal’s the entire time, and Mal almost felt that she was gazing at some sort of mirage. More likely a hallucination, though. The Isle didn’t allow for such a beautiful idea that would be hinted by a mirage.

Mal only stopped walking when she was right in front of Evie. Mal started to raise her hand toward Evie’s face, and paused for a moment, unsure if she really wanted to figure out if this was fake. After all, it’d be wonderful to just talk to her even if she wasn’t really there.

Goodness, she was almost certain she was going insane.

But Mal couldn’t just settle with not knowing the truth, so she steeled herself for disappointment, and raised her hand to touch the taller girl’s cheek.

She could almost cry as her fingertips met warm flesh, and she looked at Evie with her eyes filling with wetness. Evie smiled, leaning into Mal’s touch as she brought her own hand up to cup Mal’s hand.

Mal shook her head, blinking hard as a tear slipped down her face.

“You’re really here.” Those simple words were all that Mal managed to say before she launched herself into the other girl, hugging her with all the strength that she could muster. She suppressed the sob as Evie wrapped her arms around Mal just as tightly as Mal had decided to hold her.

“Of course I’m here. I’d never leave you,” Evie murmured, and Mal squeezed her tighter, reveling in how Evie lost just a bit of breath as Mal constricted it out of her. It was just another bit of proof that Evie was actually there. That and the fact that Evie had increased the firmness of her grip on Mal as well.

“You’re really here, E, you’re really here,” Mal whispered, and Evie rubbed Mal’s back gently. Mal couldn’t believe that her sister was really back. She was truly there with her, and despite how Mal had demanded that Evie return to Auradon, she didn’t want Evie to ever leave now.

Evie nuzzled her nose into the side of Mal’s head softly, and Mal buried her face into Evie’s neck, taking a deep breath of that unique smell that was so purely Evie as Evie’s hair somewhat surrounded Mal in a sort of shroud. It was so unbelievably comforting to have that scent wafting around Mal, and it made her feel so, so much safer and altogether happier than she had been all week.

“How did you get here?” Mal finally questioned, and Evie squeezed Mal a bit in response as she pulled back just slightly so that she could press her forehead to Mal’s but keep the girl firmly raveled in her embrace.

“I took Ben’s limo from the school,” Evie explained simply, and Mal nodded easily, letting her eyes slip closed. However, they quickly shot open as a thought occurred to her. Mal’s green eyes met Evie’s brown again, and Evie shook her head slightly, seemingly knowing what the girl was thinking.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got the remote for the barrier right here,” Evie told her shortly as she withdrew the remote from her pocket, holding it up beside their faces. Mal glanced over at the remote, and she allowed a relieved grin to cross her face as she shut her eyes once again.

Mal just couldn’t believe Evie was actually standing right there in front of her. The person that she had longed to have with her all week long was really right here. Mal felt such an unbelievable amount of gratitude toward Evie for saving her from the insane loneliness she had been suffering.

Mal then opened her eyes, seeing that Evie’s eyes were still open, and Mal’s lips wobbled a bit as she smiled slightly, the tears still threatening to escape. Evie’s eyes were glassy as well, and Mal felt the overwhelming urge to express this overwhelming sensation of gratitude that she was experiencing.

“Thank y---” Mal started to say, and Evie pressed her nose to Mal’s lovingly as she smiled softly, successfully interrupting Mal.

“You don’t have to say it,” Evie told her, searching Mal’s eyes as she squeezed Mal just a bit tighter.

“This week has been horrible for me, E,” Mal admitted, sniffling hard, and Evie nodded immediately.

“I know. It’s been torture,” Evie expressed her side of the situation, and Mal chuckled lightly in response to the bluenette, dipping her head a bit as she pressed the top of her head against Evie’s forehead.

Evie gave Mal one last tight squeeze before kissing the girl’s forehead softly and releasing her so that they were holding hands as well as standing close together. Mal looked at Evie with a small grin as she suddenly noticed the enormous, drooping backpack strapped around Evie’s shoulders. Mal laughed a bit at the sight of it, and Evie seemed to immediately pick up on the girl’s source of attention as she somewhat self-consciously giggled and tugged at the straps of her backpack.

“Planning on working up some muscles?” Mal questioned playfully, trying to avoid how much she wanted to cry from pure happiness as a result of the implication of what Evie’s large amount of packing meant. Her taller best friend just laughed joyfully in response.

“Yeah, I’m going to be Miss Universe next year, and I thought I’d start training early,” Evie told her jokingly, releasing Mal’s hands to raise her arms up and flex what little muscle was there. Mal laughed heartily at Evie’s goofiness, and nearly fell completely into stitches as Evie kept a completely serious, half-lidded look on her face before bouncing an eyebrow up and down rapidly.

They both shared a laugh before Evie sobered significantly, stepping a bit closer to Mal as she tucked a strand of hair behind the purple-haired girl’s ear in one of those fond, motherly gestures that she so often reserved for Mal and the two boys. Evie tilted her head slightly, looking at Mal with the sisterly love that so amazed Mal so often.

“I spent this entire week packing and getting together a wardrobe so I’d be ready to come and stay with you,” Evie explained to Mal carefully, and Mal’s shoulders shook a bit in something that was between a silent laugh and a sob.

Mal stepped forward, once again pressing her forehead against Evie’s as she let out a shaky breath in an attempt to get ahold of her emotions. Her and Evie gently locked arms, and Evie squeezed her comfortingly.

“I love you, E,” Mal quietly told her sister after a few long moments of quiet. Evie just hummed appreciatively before replying.

“I love you, too, M.”

The two best friends and sisters were reunited once again. And no force on Earth could pull them apart.


End file.
